Description: (Applicant's Description) The Molecular Biology Shared Resource provides important services, products, consultation, and technical support to CRCH researchers in the area of biochemistry and molecular biology. The shared resource currently provides the following services: DNA sequencing and synthesis, genotyping, amino acid analysis, peptide synthesis, homology-based molecular modeling, and access to databases and computing tools. The following major pieces of equipment are available: two DNA sequencers (ABI 377XL, ABI 373 Stretch), one dedicated genotyper (ABI 377), two DNA synthesizers (ABI 380B, Beckman Oligo 1000M), one amino acid analyzer (ABI 420A), and one peptide synthesizer (ABI 430A). In addition, the Molecular Biology Shared Resource will offer amino terminal peptide and protein sequencing once an automated protein sequence instrument has been purchased.